


Stolen

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: !! they arent dating !! ok that was all just wanted to make that clear !!, Alexandros Mograine is mentioned, Angst, Death Knight Angst, Depressive Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, He's Sad Ok, I think?, Tirion Fordring is a dad to the dks change my mind, i guess?, tags? dont know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: The Lich King had taken everything from him, and now what? Arthas is dead and Darion can't get anything back.
Relationships: Tirion Fordring & Darion Mograine, Tirion Fordring/Darion Mograine
Series: Angstober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i love some good ole death knight angst, there's probably gonna be far too much this month.

Darion sat in Dalaran, watching the snow drifting around lazily. It wasn't as cold as it normally was in Northrend, but almost everyone was inside, unwilling to spend much time in the freezing weather. 

His hand idly traced his scar, through the linen shirt he could feel the knotted and raised skin on his chest. Distantly, he could tell that he should be inside, that his fingers should be going numb with the cold and his breath should be puffing out in clouds of smoke. 

Another thing that Arthas had taken from him.

First his father, the Ashbringer, Alexandros Mograine. Killed and raised and corrupted, forced to kill innocents like a puppet on a string. 

Then Darion gave his own life to save him, and his decision was taken. 

He was raised, unholy magic crawling through his veins in an unnerving way. And with it, he took The Light from Darion. He took all choice, he stole everything.

His thumb ran over the scar, he pressed in deeply, a barely there pain radiating from it. 

What could Darion do, now that all this was over? The anger and hate that fueled him, pushed him forward towards Icecrown. Now it was gone, and Arthas with it, what does he have left? All his worth was pinned on defeating Arthas. Another thing the man had taken from him in the end.

Darion stared down at the rising snow gathering around his boots. The feeling replayed in his mind, feeling the last strands of Arthas break. His knees had gone weak, finally feeling free for the first time in years. Yet, soon after they were gone, new ones took their place. Bolvar had taken the mantle of Lich King. They were frozen and distant, but the presence couldn't be ignored. Not after he'd been freed.

"Darion?" 

He'd tried so damn hard, and he still couldn't be freed. None of the knights had been freed, they all sat just barely out of Bolvar's grasp. They were only free because Bolvar didn't want to control them. But how long could that last? What happens when he decides to listen to the whispers, to take them all back?

A hand clamped onto his shoulder. "Darion, what are you doing?"

Darion looked up to see Tirion, bundled in a few layers. He hummed, looking back out to the falling snow. "Just watching the snow, Highlord."

Tirion chuckled softly, sitting down next to him. "From what I remember, you always hated the snow, like it had personally offended you."

"Well," Darion turned, his smile not quite meeting his eyes, "Then I could feel the cold, now I'm not sure I can get any colder without freezing over, the dead don't feel the cold."

"Ah." Tirion nodded, a bit awkwardly.

"I- ah, I'm sorry, I guess that could be a bit uncomfortable for some."

Tirion smiled at him, "It's alright kid."

They sat in a silence that was just on this side of uncomfortable. Darion knew he had made it that way, fool that he was. His fingers fidgeted on the wooden bench absentmindedly, thumbing over the rough texture.

Tirion looked down at Darion's hands, already tinged blue and a bit difficult to move, "Let's get you inside before you do freeze over." 

He stood, offering a hand to the younger knight. The cold skin made him shiver from where it made contact. 

"I have a feeling your healers won't appreciate having to put any limbs back on to you."

Darion scoffed, smiling a bit, "Wouldn't be the first time." 

He looked up at Tirion again, surprised he said that. "Well, I mean… ah, no, it wouldn't be the first time. Unfortunately."

He was surprised when Tirion just laughed, ruffling his hair fondly. "Alright kid, but you still need to get inside."


End file.
